


but up nobly marching days

by lovebesides



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, a drabble, attack of the second person, watching transformers always gives me mikaela feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebesides/pseuds/lovebesides
Summary: It was exactly like this the last time your dad got in trouble. You're back in the front seat, your hands sweaty from gripping the wheel too tight, hot tears pricking at the corners of your eyes and the only choice you will ever take stretched out in front of you.





	but up nobly marching days

**Author's Note:**

> Mikaela's sixteen going on seventeen when she decides to help save the world. It isn't really an option to her that she would leave.

Lennox told Sam to be a soldier, but he told you to run. So here you are in the back of an alley, a crippled autobot strapped to the back of your truck, your heart echoing _run run run_ in staccato rhythm and willing your breaths to steady and even.

See, you don't exactly have a good track record of following orders. If you were maybe anyone else, in any other place, at any other time, maybe you could. But it was exactly like this the last time your dad got in trouble. You're back in the front seat, your hands sweaty from gripping the wheel too tight, hot tears pricking at the corners of your eyes and the only choice you will ever take stretched out in front of you.

There's never been another option. Setting aside the fact that you had a goddamn _alien_ out the backseat, Sam was out there. He's still out there, dying for all you know and you _don't_ leave anyone behind. You know what that's like and you promised yourself long ago you wouldn't do it to anyone else.

You don't want to think of what lies on the other end of the scale. The stakes are higher now; this is more than a juvie record. Your life is on the line. Even if you somehow make it out of this, you might watch Sam die, watch Bumblebee and Prime die. You don't know how you'll bear it.

Your head's resting on the steering wheel and you quickly become aware of other sensations. Goosebumps on your arms. The feeling of ants crawling up and down your skin. A rattling breath in your chest. Your pulse is for long moments loud enough to drown out all other noise, the sounds of battle muted like you're in a trance. _Flee, hide, run well away where you will be safe_ , something is chanting in your head.

The last time you were like this, your dad was beside you in the passenger seat. You might have been crying, then, because you remember his voice, his words.

_Hey, girlie. Shhhh, it's alright. Calm. You can do this, Kay._

_Shhhh, calm._

_Fifty years from now, Mikaela, wouldn't you want to say you had the guts to get in the car?_

_Sam. Dad._ You inhale, count to seven. Exhale, count to eleven. Inhale again, exhale again.

It's now or never. You scrunch your eyes tight, and pull reverse.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mikaela and I hope I did her justice. Comment?


End file.
